


Watching The Sun Rise

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Puns, Cute, Drabble, F/M, First Date, Fluffy, Innocent, Meowrails as Matesprits, Red-Rom, Sun Rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius takes his Moirail turned Matesprit on a late night date to see the green sun rise before they both head back to their hives. [Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching The Sun Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessacake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessacake/gifts).



> For a friend who has a rare otp.

Nepeta giggled as she hung off Equius' muscled arm. Delightled when he would lift her into tne air with one arm. He put her down as the reached the top of a hill with a perfect view to the east. She smiled wide and looked out over the land. "I think I can see my hive from here!" She exclaimed putting a gloved hand over her brow, peering out.

Equius gave her a toothy grin when she turned around, she grinned back at him, inwardly giggling from seeing where he was missing a few teeth. "So, why'd you bring me up here, Eq?" She asks as she makes her way over to his side.

"I just thought it would be very nice to watch the sunrise together before going back to our hives." He explained as the very first bit of green light peeked over the horizon. She squealed in delight. "How purrfectly romantic!" She put her curled hands on her cheeks and looked up at her partner, silently thanking him for his thoughtfulness.

Nepeta took Equius' hand in her own but he pulled away awkwardly not wanting to sweat on her, she understood and leaned up, pecking him on the cheek. He gave her a small shy smile and she turned back to watch as more green came through over the horizon. Something inside her clicked and she felt a special warmth from this simple activity, a sort of indescribable swell of joyous emotions in her chest.

Finally the bright sun peeks over the horizon and they both smile. "It's purrety Eq. Really." She squeezes his arm and he pets her hat covered head. Not one much for romantic sentiment he stays silent. Also enjoying the rising sun.

As the sun is a third of the way up he kneels down offering her a piggy back ride. She climbs on his back and he gently grabs her legs as she wraps her arms around his neck and rests her chin on the top of his head between his horns. He hefts her up higher on his back and makes his deliberately slow decent down the tall hill towards her hive.

The walk is comfortably silent and he's half sure she's asleep. Arriving infront of her hive he gently wakes her from her catnap. She cracks an eye open and sighs contentedly. Crawling off his back lazily.

She hugs his front and he gives her a cautious squeeze. "Go get some rest. I'll come by tonight." She nods rubbing her eye. He turns to leave and she grabs his sweaty palm. He turns to see what she wants but she just leans up and gives him a light kiss. "Thanks fur the grrreat evening Equius. You're the bestest Matesprit."

**Author's Note:**

> It's real short, but I think it's cute.


End file.
